Let's Make a Bet
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Here's my Secret Santa gift to furandfeathers! Rolanda makes a bet about Albus and Minerva with Severus. Who will win? ADMM, of course.


**A/N:: This is my Secret Santa gift to furandfeathers. ENJOY!**

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: 019- White**

**Let's Make a Bet**

Rolanda Hooch sat with her head rested firmly upon one hand, the other hand tapping idly on the old wooden table in the Hogwarts staff room.

"I'm _bored_," she wailed childishly.

Severus Snape looked very much as if he had been only barely managing to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"It's summertime, Rolanda. Go take a swim with the Giant Squid or something."

Rolanda scowled fiercely at him before noticing Minerva and the Headmaster walking past the open staff room door.

"Aha! I have an idea," Rolanda proclaimed proudly.

Severus looked around, wondering who would be Rolanda's next victims.

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Let's make a bet, shall we Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I bet you that if Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were locked in a closet together, they wouldn't last ten minutes without kissing."

"Interesting," Severus said. "I'll give them five minutes. What do I get when I win?"

"You mean _if_ you win, Severus? How about something simple? Ten Galleons?"

"It's a deal," he said, shaking Rolanda's hand. "But how are you going to get them into a closet together?"

Rolanda shrugged.

"I'll think of something."

"You always do."

As soon as Severus had barely blinked, Rolanda was already headed out the staff room door, following after Albus and Minerva. Rolanda watched and waited until Albus and Minerva finally separated before approaching the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Rolanda called out to him. "Someone told me there were lemon drops here in this closet, and I thought you'd be interested."

"Ah, really?" he asked, peering hopefully towards the closet door.

Rolanda nodded, pleased that her obviously guilty-looking grin was completely lost on Albus.

"You may want to get someone to help you look, though, because I'm not entirely sure where they are."

"Thank you, Rolanda," Albus replied.

Albus walked happily towards his Deputy, his mouth already joyously awaiting those precious lemon drops.

"Minerva, may I have your assistance?" he asked.

"Of course, Albus. What do you need?"

"There are lemon drops in the closet, and I need someone to help me find them."

Minerva tilted her head slightly, trying desperately not to laugh at his childish- but oh, so adorable, she had to admit- request.

"Lemon drops… In the closet?"

Albus nodded, pleading with Minerva with those bright blue eyes.

"Oh, okay," Minerva replied with a sigh.

"Thank you, Minerva."

She nodded with a smile, though she doubted her own sanity, as she knew she would agree to do almost anything for that man just to make him happy. As they entered the dark, dusty closet, Minerva saw what she recognized as a lost cause. Who would put lemon drops in a closet, anyways? Minerva opened her mouth to voice this thought to Albus, but she was cut off by the slamming of the closet door behind them.

"Why did you close the door?" Minerva asked, staring into the void darkness of the closet.

"I didn't close it. I thought you did," Albus replied, shuffling around for something that Minerva could not see.

"What are you doing?!" Minerva exclaimed, feeling a hand grope her.

"Looking for the lemon drops."

"Those are _not_ lemon drops!"

"Oh… I apologize."

"Never mind," Minerva snapped. "_Lumos_!"

Minerva's wand tip ignited suddenly, giving her the amount of light she needed to search for a more substantial source of light in the room.

"Why would anyone build a closet without a light?" Minerva wondered aloud.

Albus shrugged.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Minerva scolded. "Open the door!"

Albus twisted the doorknob, but the door did not budge.

"It's locked," he replied.

Minerva glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, right..."

Honestly, what was on that man's mind that had him so entirely aloof?

"_Alohomora_!" Albus muttered, his wand pointing at the door knob.

He stared at the door for a few seconds.

"Nothing happened."

"Try it again," Minerva replied.

"_Alohomora_!"

Still, nothing happened. Despite the dimness of the closet, Albus could see Minerva's cheeks blanch. Her breathing quickened slightly.

"We're trapped," Minerva said, her voice even and flat.

"You're not afraid, are you, Minerva?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Minerva opened her mouth but closed it again quickly.

"It's okay," he said as he placed a hand gingerly onto her arm. "I won't let any harm come to you."

Minerva smiled warmly in return.

"Thank you," she replied in a low voice.

Her breathing, though still somewhat unsteady, had calmed as Albus had helped to relax her, and color returned to her white cheeks. Albus took a small step towards Minerva, not wanting to come across as being too forward. Minerva, however, stepped towards Albus in return.

"What are we going to do?" Minerva asked, her eyes locked into Albus's.

"Do you mean about being trapped here in this closet," he replied, "Or about us?"

Minerva laughed softly and stepped yet again closer to Albus.

"Both."

Albus smiled, taking Minerva's hands into his own.

"Let's work on one thing at a time," he whispered into her ear.

Minerva closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of him so close to her. She tilted her head back to view his whole face at her new angle and could not help but shiver at the look of pure, unconditional love shimmering in his blue eyes. When their lips finally met, it was as if they were being controlled by some invisible force of gravity or magnetism that had sparked between them. They kissed slowly and passionately for what seemed to be only a short period of time before they were interrupted by a flood of light pouring into the closet as the door was opened, revealing a very smug Rolanda Hooch on the other side. Albus and Minerva took a large, instinctive step apart.

"Have you found the lemon drops yet?" she asked with a grin.

"No."

"Oh, well maybe it was the _other_ closet…"

"Rolanda Hooch, I should-" Minerva began, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"-Thank me?" Rolanda laughed. "Yes, I agree. You're very welcome."

Minerva moved to go after Rolanda, but Albus grabbed her by the arm to stop her as Rolanda began walking away.

"Let her go, Minerva," Albus said, his eyes twinkling brightly. "She's actually right, you know."

"We don't have to admit that."

Rolanda continued to laugh as she walked towards Severus.

"I believe my job here is complete," she said with confidence.

"Really?"

"Of course. See how happy they finally are?"

Severus nodded, looking at his watch.

"Yes, but it took them only four minutes and twenty-three seconds."

"So?"

"So, Rolanda Hooch, you owe me ten Galleons."

**THE END**


End file.
